An Unexpected Victory
by Jettara1
Summary: AU/What if? Alvcup week prompt. Rated MA. What if Alvin became the King of the Wilderwest and decided to take Hiccup as his consort and personal slave? With no memories of who he is can Hiccup remain true to himself or become victim to Alvin and the witch Excellinor's cruel and twisted desires? some Book12 spoilers MA, NONCON, DUBCON, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS and STOCKHOLM SYNDROM
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

This fanfiction is for a MATURE audience. It is based around FICTIONAL CHARACTERS that both children and ADULTS enjoy. There is EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS, RAPE, SEXUAL ABUSE, DUBCON, M/M F/M, UNDERAGE, STOCKHOLM SYNDROM relationships based around ANIMATED characters from a family oriented movie. Let's see just how twisted my sick little mind can get this time.

Most of all…

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

And

IF YOU TROLL AND SEND HATEFUL, SHAMING OR DAMING REVIEWS THEY WILL BE REMOVED AND YOU WILL BE REPORTED.


	2. Chapter 2

An Unexpected Victory

AU/What if? Alvcup entry

Warning: minor spoilers from Book 12 but with a different outcome. Trigger warnings, rape and sexual abuse.

It seemed the little brat always made a last minute save but this time he was too late. This time he was too late. He stumbled into the derelict of a castle, bruised and tattered, one side of his body swollen from the poison of venomous dragons and limping so badly it was a miracle he could walk at all. Nonetheless his presence held power and everyone fell silent upon his arrival, Dragon marked and Alvinmen alike. Even the mighty Guardians were stunned to see him and two immediately grabbed the boy, surprised someone so young and frail had made it past their brethren and the Dragon Rebellion.

"Release him!" Stoick yelled from the back, echoed by his wife and members of their tribe but it was too late. Alvin was king and this boy could no longer stop him.

"Hold him fast," Alvin instructed the Guardians as he moved to his dragon. "He's a sneaky little rat. If he tries to escape or anyone attempts to get near him kill him in the most painful way then all the Dragon Mark." Ah it was good to be king.

The battle against the Dragon Furious didn't take long once the Dragon Jewel was in play. Alvin didn't even bother to actually fight the beast he simply smashed the jewel and released the plague within and that was the end of the Dragon Rebellion and every last dragon in the known world. It effected those closest to the where the jewel broke, the Dragon Furious being the first of course but like all plagues it spread quickly, like a swarm of killer bees striking down everything it their path. Of course this enraged the Dragon Marked, those who had fought to save the dragons and follow young Hiccup but what was most surprising was the confusion that filled the Hiccup boy when Alvin returned. Alvin expected hurt and defiance in those bright emerald eyes but they seemed somehow void, not the same…almost too innocent after all that had happened in the last four years.

"Now to make sure this little rat causes us no more trouble," Excellinor hissed, spreading her fingers wide to rake her poison tip iron claws over the boy's throat.

Alvin caught her wrist less than an inch from that dirty swan like throat. "No, look at him, does he seem off to you?"

She regarded him for only a moment. "Doesn't matter. A rat is still a rat."

"Aye, but I've decided to make my first decree as king," he proclaimed. And what a decree it was. He decreed young Hiccup was his to do with as he pleased and to make sure everyone knew he was not to be taken lightly made an example of the boy. He crushed the boy's mouth his, biting his lips and forcing his tongue down his swan like throat in what was sure to have been the boy's first kiss, dominating his mouth before he tore the tattered clothing from his small frame and tied him to the throne he seemed so fearful of. There were protests from all who witnessed this, all except Excellinor who watched with a cruel gleam in her pale, pale eyes. When Hiccup didn't fight or call out to his tribesmen for help Alvin knew then his hunch was right…Hiccup was not himself, he had no memory of who he was or those around him. He did try fighting though. He kicked and struggled and cried out but there was no stopping Alvin now. Alvin made Hiccup pay for everything he had done to him, for his lost limps and countless failures. He made the boy scream and cry as he tore away his innocence and showed him what his future had in store for him. And when Stoick and Valhallarama tried to save their boy Alvin did not hesitate to run the former Hooligan chief through with the Stormblade still firmly attached to the stump of his right arm while the witch Excellinor did the same to Valhallrama from behind. The normally two great warriors had been so distraught over their son's virtue that they failed to defend themselves. The rest of the Dragon Marked were just as easily dispatched by the Alvinsmen, only those swearing loyalty to their new king being spared.

Alvin's coronation was one filled with blood and death and the screams of the boy who now never been king.

That was two years ago. Two hard long years that was spent rebuilding the City of Tomorrow and ruling the Archipelago with an iron fist. Alvin had never felt so accomplished. Yes, it was hard work. There were no dragons left, all of them having died out with the plague but he now had plenty of slaves to do his bidding. Ug the Uglithug, Norbert the Nutjob and Madguts the Murderous had their warriors travelling further and further south capturing new slaves to replace those that died that there was never a shortage. Everything was as he imagined and perhaps even better.

Hiccup had become his crown jewel. Whatever had happened to him that fateful day had wiped his memory. Oh he was still a handful, often finding his backbone at the worst possible times but a good spanking often cleared that and if it didn't well…the old witch had her fun with him.

Excellinor still thought of the boy as a rat and tended to treat him as such but she had discovered a rather unconventional use for him.

"The rabble still thinks he's some sort of gift from the gods," she explained to Alvin over dinner one night. "Even the Alvinsmen look at him in awe when you bring him out among the masses. If you plan on keeping him then make him useful and not just as a sheath for your cock, boy."

This conversation had happened many times and never reached an agreement. Over the years Alvin had developed a bit of an attachment to the boy and he was not one for sharing even if it was his mother. "He already serves as my personal slave, cleans my chambers and washes my clothing. I'm not letting him out of this castle without me."

She gave a snort. "I'm not talking about letting him out I'm talking about putting him to some good use."

"And serving me is not good enough?"

"He's your sex toy, boy," she hissed. She tapped her long iron nails on the table waiting for Alvin to give her due attention. "I'm not a young woman, Alvin. My years in captivity has aged me horribly but I've found something that may be able to reverse that or haven't you noticed the effects that boy has had on you?"

His hairless brows bunched and wooden nose twitched. "What effect? I'm perfectly fine."

"And in better shape than you've been in years. The warts are fading and you've got color back. How is that possibly if not for your choice of lovers?"

He only glared at her in obvious confusion.

"The boy was blessed by the gods and Grimbeard himself. I have no doubt that his seed holds what I want." Her pale and wrinkled face twisted into a cruel smile. "Imagine what people would pay for the Elixir of Life? There is a potion made using the seed of a young man and who better than your pet?"

"I'm not sharing."

"You will if you want to keep you kingdom rich and well fed. You can't run an empire without money, child. And we have the one thing everyone powerful warlord wants," she purred, her voice becoming sweet. "I won't hurt your toy, dear, I just want to milk some juices from him and see if it works."

It turned out "milking" Hiccup was more like torturing the now sixteen year old. Excellinor would usher Hiccup into her personal kitchen/workspace, tied his arms behind his back and forcibly give him head, suckling on his prick as if it were some juicy treat, making him squirm and wiggle and plead for her to stop. She always bit him, trying to coax his juices out but it had been many years since she had a lover and knew little about arousing anyone. Sometimes she would be exceptionally cruel and force him on all fours with a large bowl under his groin and shove an oiled tapper in and out of his tight little ass, desperately trying to find that little bundle of nerves that would make him harden and finally cum. It was trial and error and Hiccup suffered greatly until she found what she was looking for. Usually there was a lot more blood than cum but that was the problem with trial and error but eventually she did get it right and sure enough once word got out that there was an elixir meant to make one look younger and live longer every chieftain or those with status and wealth were after it. The fact the seed of the once great Dragon Whisperer was mixed it sales were almost impossible to keep up with and soon Alvin's empire grew in wealth.

Alvin offered on more than once to help milk the boy, not liking the damage caused to Hiccup's anal canal when the witch got carried away but she insisted that the cum and blood had to be pure and come from Hiccup alone, she refused to let it be contaminated.

"Please…please make her stop," Hiccup begged as Alvin led him for another session. His small hands wrapped around Alvin's good wrist and he pulled backwards, showing the first hint of true defiance in years. "I can't do it again."

Alvin yanked him back into his rightful place at his side. "Then don't resist so much. Instead of making her do it, do it yourself," he spat, disgusted when the boy got whiny like this. He hadn't caused such a fuss since becoming his consort, not even in public displays. "Take the tapper and ride the bloody thing. The faster you cum the faster she'll leave you alone." And he wasn't saying this just because he wanted some much needed time with his pet but because he had gone through much the same at Hiccup's age when he was taken to Rome by his mother. That was a memory he didn't want to keep.

The boy made a pained face but calmed down. "Does it really work? My…eh…seed? Does it make people younger?"

Alvin shrugged. "All I know for certain boy is that I've never felt as good as when I do when I'm with you…especially after suckling that pretty little prick of yours." He gave a toothy grin and squeezed the boy's tender ass which was a lovely shade of purple. Hiccup rarely wore clothing in this section of the castle and his body was littered in bruises, bites and scratches all from the witch. "I'm sure those who drink the elixir must feel the same to keep buying it. You're doing your king a great favor, Hiccup."

The boy swallowed hard, his bright eyes teary as they were each time he was forced into one of these sessions. "Yes, my lord."

Alvin always loved the way his Hiccup addressed him since becoming in pet. "And if you do a good job I'll give you a special treat."

That brought a shy little smile to the boy. "Yes, sir."

Treats were always something special.

It turned out taking Alvin's advice saved the boy a great deal of pain and suffering. It took a few moments of fear and hesitation as Hiccup went about the usual routine of lubing the tapper under the witch's watchful gaze and then setting up the bowl. Then he knelt down and impaled himself when Alvin said it was time. There was something about watching a youth fuck himself into a frenzy. With the witch only watching rather than tormenting him, Hiccup was able to forget he had an audience and listen to Alvin's commands and touch his body where he needed to and when to bring himself to completion faster and harder than the brutality inflected on him by Excellinor.

"That's right, boy, touch that pretty little prick. Pull it, pet. That's right, show Daddy what you like," Alvin purred, his own manhood growing hard and needy as he watched the youth. "Go a little faster. There we go, almost there."

Hiccup whimpered and babbled nonsensical gibberish, possibly old Dragonese until he back arched and head fell back and he came powerfully.

Excellinor cursed and hurried to redirect Hiccup's seed into the bowl. "Don't waste it, rat," she hissed, grabbing his length and milking the rest out of him. "Fine, you've made your point, Alvin, but will not have him wasting his nectar. We're making good money. He has dragon blood in him and that is worth a fortune to us. He either does it properly or we go back to my way."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother."

"Now take him and do what you want," she hissed, already turning her back on them to set to work.

Alvin may have been king but Excellinor ruled and so the moment she dismissed them Alvin grabbed Hiccup's arm and dragged the wobbling youth out of the dimming lit room and to his favorite place to have his fun with his pet. Hiccup had a rather amusing fear and dislike for Grimbeard's throne. He refused to sit on it unless forced. Maybe it was because that was where Alvin took his innocence before all the tribes of the Archipelago or maybe it was the ghost of their ancestor who's blood still stained it and was Hiccup's namesake. Whatever the reason Alvin enjoyed the throne the most, especially if there was a possibility of an audience.

Undoing his trousers Alvin let them fall to his knees before gesturing to his semi-hard erection. He gestured to it with his hook. "Alright, pet, we're going dry today…unless you feel like giving a decent blowjob."

A cute expression passed over Hiccup's face. He chewed his lower for a moment then taking Alvin's hips in his small hands he knelt before his lord and looked directly at the tool that often brought him pain and pleasure at night. It never hurt half as much as what the witch did to him. He started slowly just as he was taught, nuzzling the hot flesh and kissing it, worshipping it the way Alvin liked him to. One hand wrapped around the base and pumped gently as Hiccup licked at the hairless testicles hanging low and swollen beneath. He kissed and licked every inch before moving back up to take the tip of Alvin's cock into his mouth. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked deeply to harden the man's length more. Alvin's groans excited him and he sucked harder, wanting to taste his seed as bad as every seemed to want Hiccup's and he got his wish when hot salty cum shot into the back of his throat nearly making him gag. Thankfully he swallowed.

Cum dribbled over his chin when his master grabbed his hair and yanked him to his feet. They kissed as they had so long ago, with passion and fire, Alvin dominating Hiccup, reminding him who his king was and where he stood in the chain of his rule, a consort, a slave to sex and pain and need, to sensations that only Alvin could give either by pounding into his slight frame or by simple words of instructions when he wanted to watch Hiccup pleasure himself for his entertainment.

When Alvin pulled away he gazed down at his boy, wondering as he often did if things would have been different had he made Hiccup his that day they first met and went in search of Grimbeard's treasure. Would they have been enemies for so long? Would Hiccup being standing at his side now as an equal, as a partner instead of this half a boy, a child with no memory of who he was or why he was so important to so many? Why people were flocking just for a taste of him, the dragon boy, the boy who once spoke to dragons and held the blood of one within him? Or so the rumors went. A part of Alvin missed the old Hiccup who had outwitted him so often even though this submissive one was far more enjoyable.

He cupped the boy's cheek with one good hand, his thumb brushing just under his eye. "I never thought I'd ever become attach to anyone as much as I have you. Not love…no, I don't know love, but there's always been something special about you and I will never let you go."

Hiccup looked up confused. "I don't want to leave," he answered, his eyes wide and questioning and it took Alvin a moment to remember that this was all Hiccup really knew. He had no memory of his life before losing his memory. He knew about dragons but didn't understand his connection to them. All he knew was his name and that Alvin was his Master and Excellinor the witch his Mistress whom he feared more than anything. There were no more Hooligans, no more dragons, nothing that could show him a world outside what Alvin gave him.

Alvin grinned and kissed his brow. "And so you won't," he promised. He pressed a kiss to Hiccup's brow then turned the boy around so that he was facing the throne and grasping the back for support. Then with practised ease he slid inside his consort, the boy nice and loose from riding the tapper. His movements were slow and gentle, created by years of getting to know this small body and its tight, seductive center. He knew what made Hiccup squirm and wrath, wiggle and push back. He knew every sound the boy made, the moans the begged for more, the cries that said he was close and the sharp gasps for breath when Alvin was going to hard or deep and the boy had become too timid to complain about just as Hiccup knew what turned Alvin on such as preforming before him and did not often need to be told when to touch himself.

"Please…please, My King, harder," Hiccup begged pushing back only to have his ass slapped, a sound that seemed to filled the throne room.

"Do we demand stuff from our king, boy?" Alvin purred in his ear, enjoying the way Hiccup begged.

Hiccup whimpered but it wasn't in pain but excitement. Alvin spent the first year training Hiccup that pain and pleasure could be the same and making him crave both…as long as it didn't come from Excellinor. "Alvin, please!"

Another hard slap to the other cheek, a sign to prepared the boy for a much faster and harder pace. Alvin's hips piston forward and even with one ivory leg he was about to keep a good pace, shoving his length in and out of his boy while Hiccup pushed back, meeting every thrust and moan and crying and begging for more, receiving a slap each and every time that only made him push back all the more.

"Touch yourself, pet. Make your mark," Alvin purred, wanting Hiccup to cum with him and to shower the throne with cum to mask the ancient bloodstains and make it their own.

It didn't take much. Hiccup was super sensitive and sometimes all it took were a few caresses to make him come undone. The boy came with a with a cry, his back arching into Alvin's, his channel tightening and rippling as his seed spilled over the throne. Alvin came with a roar, thrusting deep and hard, pumping his seed into that delightfully tight hole and filling his belly with hot sticky cum.

The boy went slack in his arms and very carefully, almost relevantly, Alvin lowered Hiccup onto the throne so that he was sitting. Sure he was exhausted and covered in bruises, bites, scratches and cum but in many ways he looked regal in that throne and had things been different he would have been king rather than Alvin. Sometimes it was fun to think of the role reversal and so Alvin bowed before the would be king, elegant and reserved, his mangled body hidden under layers or royal robes, and he took Hiccup's limp and cum soaked cock between his lips. Unlike Excellinor, Alvin took enjoyment from the morsel of meat in his mouth and suckled gently, coaxing another round of Hiccup's seed from him rather than forcing it. Long knobby fingers pressed against Alvin's bald head, pushing him tighter to his groin and thrusting up into his mouth until he came. Not as powerful as before but enough to give Alvin a lovely taste in his mouth.

Hiccup may not have become king but to anyone who did not know who he truly was he was treated as royalty. In public he was richly clothed, the elixir made from his seed making Alvin's new empire rich and more powerful than any in northern Europe. He was well schooled and doted upon by his master, never having a need or care other than to pleasure Alvin and keep the witch happy. He never regained his memories and the battle for the King's Things became barely more than an unpleasant dream. And that was how Alvin and the with Excellinor kept it, sheltering Hiccup from the realities of how things came to be, how Hiccup should have been the rightful king for all that belonged to Alvin rightfully belonged to him first. For regardless of who held the title the King of the Wilderwest did rule Tomorrow and all of the Archipelago for while Alvin was king Hiccup whispered in his ear at night when darkness ruled and the witch took flight. He whispers stories of long ago, of freedom and adventure and dragons and things that once were but could not be remembered for even memories lost often found their way back in the form of dreams that faded in the daylight. For a king is always a king with or without a crown.


End file.
